Hunters and trap shooters alike have long been faced with the problem of carrying a firearm in the field. Slings and straps previously available have proven too cumbersome for carrying rifles and shotguns, requiring, as they do, a relatively long time to bring a gun from the carrying position to a ready position. At the same time, carrying or holding a firearm for extended distances is tiring.